The invention relates to screens employed with automotive air intakes.
Internal combustion engines rely upon relatively large quantities of air in the combustion of relatively small quantities of fuel. It is desirable that air be taken from a relatively cool area so that density of the air is not reduced by preheating. It is also desirable to admit air into a frontal portion of a moving vehicle so that the relative velocity of the vehicle and air may result in an increase in density of the incoming air at ambient temperature to achieve these desired results. Some high performance vehicles are equipped with air scoops having forward openings which receive air or ram air to ensure a continued supply of air to a carburetor. Often, filtering of the air is minimized or eliminated to prevent reduction in critical air flow to a high performance engine.
A problem exists in that large particles such as rocks and pebbles may be ingested into a forward opening air scoop and may pass through the carburetor and into an engine where the particles may destroy functions of the engine or render it completely inoperative or unusable.
The problem is particularly acute in automotive competitions which require high acceleration rates. One particular example is in drag racing.
In early heats, cars line up and, as the cars reach the front of the line, they move forward to an area in which brakes are applied to the non-traction wheels and the driving wheels are rotated to effect a burning-in or a heating and softening of the outer surfaces of the drive wheels to render them gummy or suitable for maximum adherence during the acceleration test or competition.
During that period, the softened outer surfaces of the tires are likely to pick up any particulate material and fling the material rearward, such as directly towards the next car in line, which is waiting its turn. When the rocks or pebbles or otherwise rearward flung particulate materials are thrown into the air intakes of the next cars, disastrous results may occur. An engine may be destroyed even though a person may immediately shut it down upon hearing an ingested particle impinging on the air scoop.
Some persons have approached the problem of protection of such scoops by placing a stretched cover over the intake and leaving the cover in place until the competition vehicle in front of them has completed its tire preparation and has moved into position for start. Usually that requires an assistant who may then reach over the hood of a car and remove the cover. If the cover is removed too soon, its value in stopping particles is destroyed. Often, there is not enough time for the driver of an automobile to step from the automobile, remove the cover, return to the automobile and move into position.
The present invention provides a solution to the longstanding problem.